Wedding Dress
by fangirlll95
Summary: I've been living a lie, it's too long. However, she would look at me smile. Chanbaek. Kim Jongin. GS for uke!


Fangirlll95

Present

Wedding Dress

Main cast

Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

And

Kim jongin

Rate : T

Genre : friendship-angst/hurt.

Oneshoot

Insipred by

' MV Taeyang - Wedding Dress '

Summary :

 _I've been living a lie, it's too long._  
 _However, she would look at me smile._

Terlihat dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling bercanda satu sama lain tanpa peduli tatapan iri orang-orang yang melewati mereka. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun seperti sepasang kekasih, padahal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas sahabat yang sudah lama terjalin sejak mereka bertemu di Junior High School dan hingga detik ini mereka tetap masih bersama. Andai kalian tau, diantara salah satu dari mereka harus menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' yang sampai sekarang ia tutupi dari sahabatnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini seperti lem dan kertas, yang selalu menempel kemana-mana.  
Seperti hal nya dengan ini, mereka terlihat bercanda yang dimana byun baekhyun, si gadis mungil dan yang mempunyai mata sipit seperti bulan sabit ini terlihat mengemaskan di mata pria tampan yang tersenyum lebar senang melihat si mungil Baekhyun tertawa yang membuat mata sipitnya terlihat hilang. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tertawaannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kening mengkerut tanda tanya.

"Chanyeollie, aku tau aku cantik dan unyu. Tapi please, tatapan mesum mu itu membuatku takut Chan." Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya berdecak sebal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia heran, kenapa si gadis mungil disamping nya ini hobby sekali mengatai dirinya mesum.

Huh, andai Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan dirimu itu karena ia selalu menggagumi bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar menggagumi. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol ini sudah menyukai sahabat gadis mungilnya ini yang terlihat terlalu cantik melebihi bidadari yang turun dari khayangan di mata Chanyeol. Entah, sejak kapan Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Baekhyun. Yang jelas Chanyeol merasa senang, nyaman, dan selalu tertawa jika sudah disamping Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Baekhyun. Tapi dia selalu berpikir belum ada waktu yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan nya itu sampai waktu yang benar-benar pas.

"Baek, kau ini kenapa hobby sekali sih mengatai ku mesum. Padahal jelas-jelas kau tau sendiri semua tentang ku bagaimana baek. Astaga.." protes Chanyeol yang sudah sekian kali nya pada baekhyun. Yang selalu di tanggapi dengan kekehan Baekhyun.

"harusnya Chanyeollie, juga sudah tau dong sifat ku bagaimana. Apalagi kalau sudah mengatai dirimu mesum dan melihat muka chanyeollie cemberut gitu, itu bikin aku senang tau." Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus pasrah, seharusnya dia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan Baekhyun itu. Dan untuk sekian kali seterusnya Park Chanyeol akan selalu mengalah pada si gadis mungil macam Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun dan eomma nya sedang berada diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Byun. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Yang dimana hari itu akan menjadi hari bersejarah buat Baekhyun.

"Baek, eomma sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan buat hari penting kau dan Jongin nanti. Semua sudah 99%. Cuma, nanti kalian harus ke butik ahjumma jung untuk mengambil gaun yang kau kenakan nanti."

"iya eomma, nanti aku akan ambil gaun nya. Tapi, sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa mengantarku. Eomma kan tau sendiri Jongin lagi sibuk-sibuknya deadline buat mengambil cuti nanti."

"ya sudah, biar eomma saja yang mengantarmu saja. Bagaimana Baek?" Baekhyun langsung menggeleng, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan eomma nya yang ada disampingnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala putri Byun satu satunya itu.

"tidak usah eomma, biarkan aku saja nanti yang mengambil nya sendiri. Eomma sudah cukup untuk mengurusi keperluan ku dan Jongin. Biarkan eomma istirahat dulu. Biar sisa nya baekhyun yang urus eomma." eomma baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan putrinya itu hanya mengganguk dan tersenyum tanda ia menerima keputusan anaknya.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memberi tau Chanyeol, Baek? " Baekhyun menggeleng.

" kau ini bagaimana sih Baek? Masa Chanyeol belum kau kasih tau juga sampai sekarang. Kalian ini kan dekat sekali. Sampai-sampai eomma heran kalau kalian pasti ada hubungan special lebih dari sekedar sahabat." lanjut eomma baekhyun, yang terlihat gemas sama kelakuan anaknya itu. Dikira eommanya, Baekhyun sudah memberitahu hal penting ini pada Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

"nanti sajalah eomma, lagian hitung-hitung aku mau kasih surprise buat Chanyeollie. Jadi, eomma tidak usah khawatir, oke? Kalau perlu nanti Baekhyun akan suruh Chanyeol memainkan piano."

"terserah pada mu saja Baekhyun, eomma ngikut. Hmm. Eomma tidak menyangka sebentar lagi eomma akan ditinggal oleh putri eomma satu-satunya untuk menempuh hidup baru. Jongin beruntung dapat memiliki mu nak." Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan eomma nya langsung memeluk.

"eomma jangan begitu, ini juga kemauan appa sama eomma kan yang mau melihat aku menikah sama jongin. Dan ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan cucu. Baekhyun hanya ingin meminta doa saja dari kalian. Lagipula, berkat appa dan eomma juga kan aku dipertemukan bahkan sudah di persatukan sejak kecil oleh kalian."

"tapi, sebelumnya eomma mau menanyakan hal ini sekali lagi padamu baek. Eomma harap kau menjawab jujur nya sayang, apa kau bahagia Baek?"

"hmmm... Kalau ditanya bahagia, yah aku bahagia eomma. Apalagi kebahagiaan aku adalah melihat appa dan eomma tersenyum. Mungkin yang eomma khawatirkan, aku terpaksa buat menikah dengan Jongin? Tidak... Eomma. Tidak. Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga sudah bisa membuka hati kok buat Jongin. Apalagi Jongin itu perhatian sekali. Walaupun, Jongin lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama pekerjaannya. Jongin menyempatkan waktu walaupun hanya untuk mengirim pesan buatku eomma. Jadi, eomma tidak usah khawatir." penjelasan panjang lebar baekhyun pada eomma nya. Dan eomma Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu merasa lega dan tersenyum. Dirinya merasa takut kalau putrinya ini akan terpaksa melakukan hal untuk menuju masa depan nya dengan pilihan dari anak teman sahabatnya.

Kim Jongin. Tunangan dari Byun Baekhyun si gadis mungil sahabatnya Park Chanyeol. Mereka sudah di persatukan sejak kecil oleh orang tua mereka yang sudah lama bersahabat. Dan untuk beberapa hari lagi adalah hari yang akan bersejarah buat keduanya untuk membuka lembaran baru. Yang sudah di persiapkan matang-matang oleh kedua pihak.

Mungkin juga kalian bertanya tanya kan? Kenapa Chanyeol, selaku sahabat Baekhyun ini belum mengetahui kalau baekhyun dan jongin akan meresmikan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Itu, semua karena keinginan Baekhyun. Ia mau memberitahu kabar hari penting nanti pas sebelum hari H Baekhyun dan Jongin dilaksanakan.

Uhh... Baek andai kau menyadari perasaan Chanyeol itu bagaimana. Jelas-jelas ia mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadapmu Baek terlebih lagi kau belum memberitahu hal ini padanya.  
Mungkin Baekhyun berpikir, kalau Chanyeol akan senang mendengar hal berita ini. Namun, kenyataannya adalah kebalikan nya.

Di lain tempat, tepat nya di sebuah toko di mall besar yang menyediakan perhiasan-perhiasan emas dan perak ini. Chanyeol sedang terlihat, memilih-milih sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang akan dipilih nanti untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun. Si gadis mungil sahabatnya itu. Puas melihat-lihat sedari tadi, akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan yang pas dan begitu sederhana kalau dibayangkan Baekhyun memakainya di jari lentik nya. Yah, Chanyeol memilih cincin yang polos bermata berlian satu yang begitu kecil yang menarik perhatian nya membuat beli cincin itu. Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran cincin, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan toko itu dan pulang ke apartemen nya.

"semoga Baekhyun menyukai nya." batin Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk itu. Sesekali kedua mata chanyeol melirik keatas langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum, yang membayangkan nanti gimana melihat wajah Baekhyun saat dia mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Mungkin, bagi Chanyeol ini memang saat nya untuk mengungkapkan semua apa yang ia rasakan pada baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan lupa juga untuk memberi cincin yang tadi ia beli buat Baekhyun nanti. Sudah puas membayangkan hal-hal yang akan menurutnya menjadi nyata. Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari kasur nya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan nya, Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut hitam nya yang basah sehabis keramas tadi dengan handuk yang ia sediakan khusus. Ia melangkahkan kedua kaki nya menuju nakas samping tempat tidurnya itu, hanya untuk sekedar mengecek handphone nya. Dan disaat itulah ada pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Dia meminta Chanyeol untuk segera menghubunginya... Karena, Baekhyun ingin bicara suatu hal penting pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun langsung memencet tombol memanggilnya.

"Halo... Chan" Chanyeol yang mendengar langsung jawaban cepat telepon dari Baekhyun langsung menyungingkan senyuman nya itu.

"iya baek... Maaf, Aku baru baca pesanmu barusan. Aku baru selesai mandi. Kenapa Baek?"

"hmm, aku kira kau sudah tidur Chan... Begini, besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal padamu Chan."

"besok? Tidak ada sepertinya, baiklah... Besok kita ketemu di tempat biasa nya Baek"

"oke Chan, sampai ketemu besok nya. Jalljayo Park Chanyeollie." sambungan terputus yang diakhiri oleh Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol baru saja mau membalas ucapan selamat tidurnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menatap layar ponsel, yang wallpapernya menampilkan gambar dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Sesekali ia sempat penasaran dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi yang ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal. Chanyeol pun langsung merebahkan diri nya diatas kasur, sesekali mata nya ia pejamkan dan ia berharap besok waktu yang pas juga untuk membicarakan perasaan nya pada Baekhyun.

Disini lah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Ditempat cafe langganan mereka. Keduanya saling berdiam diri, semenjak waiters mendatangi mereka untuk mencatat pesanan menu mereka. Dan sampai akhirnya chanyeol yang membuka suara duluan. Sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa gugup... Tapi dengan pintarnya, Chanyeol langsung menepis semua kegugupan itu dan memamerkan senyum andalannya. Sedangkan, baekhyun. Ia sedang berperang dengan batinnya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk memberitahu ke Chanyeol soal pernikahannya dengan jongin yang akan digelar besok malam.

"Baek.. Katanya kau ingin bicara sesuatu? Apa itu?. " Chanyeol memulai percakapan, sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dari semalam tentang hal ini...

"Chan... setelah aku menyampaikan semua ini pasti kau terkejut. Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf padamu dulu... Maafkan aku yang sudah menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, apalagi kita sudah dekat sejak lama. Sejujurnya... Juga aku mati-matian tidak mau memberitahu hal ini padamu. Aku ingin memberi kau surprise dan mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Besok malam acaranya akan dilaksanakan... acara pernikahanku. Besok…. aku akan menikah Chan..."

Chanyeol yang mendengar sangat jelas hal itu, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dia ingin sekali berteriak pada gadis yang ada di hadapan nya. Dia ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Baekhyun... Entah, kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa membuka mulut nya untuk menyatakan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Karena, melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu bahagia akan pernikahannya besok malam. Sebisa mungkin, Chanyeol menahan tangis. Dia merasakan amat sangat sakit di hati nya bagai tertusuk puluhan jarum-jarum. Bagimana tidak? Saat dirinya mengetahui... Baekhyun si gadis sahabat mungilnya ini yang telah sejak lama seorang Chanyeol cintai lebih dari apapun ini, akan menikah? Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Baekhyun baru mengatakannya sekarang. Disaat besok malam gadisnya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Chanyeol tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia cuma bisa memaksa senyumannya pada Baekhyun. Jawaban bahwa dirinya turut berbahagia... Walaupun hati nya benar-benar merasakan sakit... Melihat orang yang disayanginnya, yang selalu ada disampingnya, yang selalu membuat dirinya tertawa ini akan membuka lembaran baru. Uhhh... Andai, waktu bisa diputar kembali. Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan langsung perasaan nya pada Baekhyun tanpa menunggu waktu yang pas. Tidak seperti ini... Akhirnya yang cuma bisa ia lalukan hanya menahan penyesalannya yang terlalu lama bergerak cepat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau. Chanyeol harus merelakan Baekhyun dan mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Karena Chanyeol sadar. Dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Cukup ia pendam. Biarkan hanya dirinya dan tuhan yang tau akan perasaan itu.

"woahhhhh.. Benarkah Baek? Tapi kenapa kau baru memberi tau aku sekarang Baek? Aku kecewa pada mu asal kau tau saja. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, aku jadi mengerti. Terima kasih buat surprise ini Baek... Semoga kau bahagia nya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa calon mempelai pria nya?."

"terima kasih Chan... Aku harap kau mendapat pasangan yang kau inginkan dan menyusul sepertiku ya.. Kim Jongin. Aku akan menikah dengan Jongin, Chan. Aku dan Jongin memang sudah dipersatukan sejak kecil oleh orang tua kami. Dan untuk satu ini lagi, aku juga minta maaf tidak menceritakan tentang Jongin padamu, karena aku ingin kau dan dia bertemu dengan sendirinya, Semoga kau mengerti maksudku Chan...".

"iya tidak apa-apa Baek, aku mengerti kok." hah, andai kau tau Baek, sedari tadi Chanyeol harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sekali saat mendengar ucapan mu. Dan ia cuma bisa menahan diri agar tidak pecah juga saat ini...

"Chan... Boleh aku minta satu permintaan padamu?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun...

"Chanyeollie, bisakah kau memainkan piano untuk acara pernikahan ku besok malam?" astagaaa Byun Baekhyun...Tidak kah kau peka sedikit saja dengan perasaan Chanyeol? Entahlah, Chanyeol membayangkan memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun itu apa ia sanggup apa tidak... Kita lihat saja besok bagaimana.

"baiklah Baek, aku mau. Anggap saja ini kado buat hari pernikahan kau dan Jongin." Baekhyun yang mendengar nya pun senang, sesekali ia memamerkan senyumnya... Yang dimata Chanyeol adalah kelemahan nya.

Rumah belakang keluarga Byun telah disulap seperti permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin melaksanakan peresepsian sekaliagus menjadi tempat melaksanakan janji suci anaknya dan calon menantunya ini. Kini Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan gaun putih memiliki buntut panjang kebelakang 5cm yang begitu pas ditubuh mungil nya itu, sementara rambut panjang nya di gulung keatas sekaligus ditambahkan hiasan rambut berbentuk permata seperti kalung. Dan tidak lupa bunga yang berada ditangan nya itu untuk dilemparkan nanti pada undangan tamu yang hadir.  
Selang beberapa menit, eomma baekhyun memasuki kamar putri nya untuk mengajak nya turun ke bawah, karena acara akan segera dimulai.

Di tempat yang sama, tepatnya masih di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ia begitu ragu untuk masuk kedalam dan menyaksikan adegan yang akan membuat nya makin bertambah sakit. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol harus menepati janjinya yang menyutujui permintaan sahabatnya kemarin untuk memainkan piano. kini Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan balutan jasnya yang berwarna hitam tidak dikancing dan memakai dalaman kemeja putih. Bahkan, rambut nya ia naikan keatas, menambah kadar ketampanannya itu. Setelah mengehela nafas berkali-kali sebelum masuk ke dalam, akhirnya Chanyeol menguatkan hatinya untuk masuk. Dan kebetulan juga disaat ia masuk, ia melihat Baekhyun yang turun dari tangga dituntun eommanya serta dua orang perempuan dibelakang nya yang mengangkat gaun baekhyun itu. Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih nya itu ditambah polesan makeup naturalnya. Chanyeol begitu menganggumi kecantikan sahabatnya itu, bahkan ia sempat merutuki kebodohan nya yang begitu terlambat. Andai, yang jadi calon mempelai pria Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Mungkin dirinya akan menjadi pria terbahagia di dunia... Bahkan, ia rela menunjukkan kebahagiaan nya pada dunia kalau ia begitu beruntung memiliki Baekhyun gadis yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya kini menjadi istrinya. Sampai suatu tepukan dibahunya membuatnya tersadar akan dunia nyata nya.

"Chanyeollie..." ternyata Baekhyun yang menepuk bahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sadar baekhyun di depan matanya langsung menguasai dirinya dan 'tersenyum'

"oh hai... Baek, maaf aku melamun. Aku begitu terpukau melihat sahabat ku yang begitu cantik memakai gaun putih nya." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Ingin sekali rasanya chanyeol mencubit pipi nya.

"terima kasih Chanyeollie, kau juga tampan sekali. Chan, maukah kau mengantar ku sampai ke taman belakang?" tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan lengan kanan nya untuk menyambut gandegan Baekhyun. Biarkanlah Chanyeol menikmati ini untuk beberapa menit. Sebelum ia menyerahkan Baekhyun pada calon suaminya.

Sampainya di taman belakang, tepat di hadapan calon suami Baekhyun, Jongin. Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan tangan mungil baekhyun pada Jongin sambil tersenyum, dan ia meminta pada Jongin untuk menjaga dan bahagia kan selalu sahabatnya. Sesekali dia memberi ucapan selamat pada keduanya.

"semoga kalian berdua bahagia ya Baekhyun, Jongin-ssi. Dan kuharap kau bisa membahagiakan sahabat mungil ku ini. Semoga tuhan memberkati kalian"

"ne... Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan penuh untuk Baekhyun. Aku harap, kau secepatnya menyusul kami ya." balas Jongin sambil menuai candaan nya. Chanyeol aja menimpali dengan mengganguk dan kekehan kecilnya.

Beberapa menit lalu, acara janji suci Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah selesai. Kini, Baekhyun resmi memakai marga suaminya Kim Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan janji suci mereka hanya mampu menahan perasaanya dengan tersenyum terpaksa. Sesekali ia melirik cincin yang dibawanya, Cincin yang awal nya untuk Baekhyun dulu, hanya bisa ia pandangi...Sesuai janji Chanyeol, ia akan memainkan piano di tambah ia akan menyanyikan satu lagu yang mewakili perasaan nya saat ini. Chanyeol pun langsung berjalan ke arah piano yang telah disediakan. Ia pun langsung duduk dan memulai nada-nada nya...

 _Never should've let you go_

 _Never found myself at home_

 _Ever since that day that you walked_  
 _Right out the door_

 _You were like my beating heart_  
 _That I, I can't control_  
 _Even though weve grown apart_  
 _My brain cant seem to let you go_

 _Thinking back to the old times_  
 _When you kept me up late at night_  
 _We use to mess around_  
 _Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

 _I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone_  
 _This chapters done, the story goes on_

 _Baby_  
 _Can't believe that you are not with me_  
 _'Cause you should be my lady_  
 _All I want is to set your heart free_

 _But if you believe that you belong with him_

 _Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you_  
 _Remember, I will always be here for you_  
 _Even if it kills me to see you_

 _In that wedding dress_  
 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_  
 _See you in that wedding dress_  
 _Oh see you in that wedding dress_

 _Snappin out this misery_  
 _Depression this aint me_  
 _But I always turn around_  
 _180 degrees_

 _You got control of me_  
 _And I, I cant explain_  
 _Somebody call 911 Emergency_  
 _Before I go insane_

 _Since youve moved on_  
 _You took a piece of me give it back_  
 _So much pain in my chest_  
 _Blacking out, heart attack_

Tepukan tangan begitu ramai...mereka begitu terhanyut oleh penampilan Chanyeol sekaligus suaranya yang memang bagus saat bernyanyi. Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan permainan piano nya dan bernyanyi. Dia membungkukan badan nya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan tersenyum.  
Jongin dan Baekhyun pun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol... Dan mereka tersenyum walaupun... Diantara mereka harus terpaksa senyum. Yah, Chanyeol. Dan ini akhiran nya Chanyeol harus menutup semua perasaan nya pada Baekhyun. Karena, Baekhyun sudah resmi sah menjadi seorang istri dari Jongin. Mungkin, kata sahabat diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan selalu melekat selamanya.

END

Ps : bikin cerita ini, emang terinspirasi banget pas liat mv nya taeyang-wedding dress. Kebetulan juga pernah ngerasain jadi posisi nya taeyang itu gimana ㅋㅋㅋㅋ sakit bro! Kalau alur nya ada yang sama ke di MV nya taeyang yaa maapkan^^


End file.
